


Parental Duties

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A+ Parenting, Gay Parents, Lullabies, M/M, baby!harry - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why couldn't babies wake up at a decent time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '09.

"WAAHH!! WAAAAHHHH!"

"Ah, shit." Sirius and James groaned in unison. Sirius rolled over and checked the clock. It was late, 3:30 in the morning. Why couldn't babies wake up at a decent time?

"Do you want me to get it?" His lover asked, completely groggy and milliseconds away from sleep.

"Nah, I'll do it cause I love ya." But Sirius' words were unheard, James was already snoring. He dragged himself out of bed and trudged down the hall to Harry's room.

When he switched on the lights, Harry's cries grew louder. Sirius scooped the yellow-clad baby into his arms and began to rock him. With his hoarse voice he sang, "Hush little baby, don't you cry…" He soothed Harry until the infant was fully back to sleep, and gently laid him down in the crib.

He almost screamed in surprised when he turned to see James standing at the doorway. "James, mate, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be sleeping." Sirius crossed the room and wrapped his arms around James' waist.

"I really appreciate what you just did." James whispered, a sleepy grin on his face.

"It's nothing." Sirius waved if off. "I'm his parent too, so it's my responsibility to change his dirty nappies and get up in the middle of the night. Now, c'mon, you're dead on your feet. Let's go back to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
